Open your eyes
by Jazmines y Hadas
Summary: bella me siento morir al verte sufrir así, dime que puedo hacer para despejar esa tristeza de tus ojos, hago lo que sea- dijo acariciando mis mejillas húmedas-Edward esto no es algo que puedas hacer, no todo lo que quiera,tu lo tienes o me lo puedes dar..


BELLA POV

-Te extraño- dije acariciando su lapida

- los extraño- me corregí

Nunca creí que me llagaran faltar y muchos menos le dolor que me produciría su falta, algunas personas piensan que las heridas no físicas solo las cura el tiempo.

Pero esta agonía, este eco que hay en mi pecho, no cesa no se llena con nada, ni por mas tiempo que pase se va mi dolor.

Me hubiera gustado poder compartir este momento con ellos, bueno ahora compruebo que ese refrán que dicen es más cierto que nada, "no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde"

Antes solo eran valorados los momentos clásicamente importantes, como nuestras fiesta de cumpleaños, navidades, mi graduación del instituto y cuando obtuve mi titulo, pero ahora desearía compartir cada cosa por mas insignificante que sea con ellos, pero eso ahora es imposible.

-estarías orgulloso de mi papa, sabes hoy termine la maestría, estoy haciendo todos los cambios que querías hacer a la empresa pero no te alcanzó el tiempo, aun que tengo la oficina en el edificio cullen, ya conoces a Carlisle y a Esme, y también sabes que soy incapaz de negarle nada a Esme- termine en un susurro

Gracias al cielo, que cuento con Esme y Carlisle, se que hubiera hecho sin ellos sin su apoyo, lo mas seguro es que hubiera enloquecido o nunca hubiera sal brido de la catatonia en la que entre después la muerte de mis padres.

Son como una especia de bálsamo, no sanan mi dolor pero lo hacen un poco más llevadero.

A un que es un poco contra producente, ver ese amor, cariño y tristeza que reflejan las ojos dorados de Esme me hace encoger, ver esa preocupación tan maternal, su rostro en forma de corazón y sonrisa tan sincera me hace recordar a mi loca, atolondrada y amada madre, tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes.

Esme era la mejor amiga de mama desde siempre, vivieron prácticamente juntas, crecieron juntas, fueron al instituto juntas, fueron a la universidad juntas, y aun que no lo crean se casaron juntas, aun que lógicamente no entre ellas.

Carlisle probablemente el hombre perfecto, compasivo como solo el, dulce, tierno, buen padre, el mejor esposo y por si fuera poco es injustamente guapo.

Aprendí a verlos en ellos a otros padres, desde pequeña los llamaba: papito carli y mamita eme.

Cuando mama y papa salían de casa, ellos cuidaban de mi, aun que los quiera por sobre todas las cosas y desde pequeña hallan sido mis papis sustitutos como solía llamarlos no remplazan y no es que quieran hacerlo, a mis padres.

Renee mi mama y mejor amiga, un poquito deschavetada, siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento, fue ella la que grito, salto y se puso como loca cuando recibí mi primer beso, entre nosotras no existían los secretos, siempre arrastrándome a todas sus locuras, por que si, era ella y no yo, la adolecente loca por la sed de adrenalina.

Aun recuerdo cuando no se como logro convencerme de saltar desde un avión para practicar paracaidismo y terminamos en el hospital por que papa sufrió un ataque de pánico al vernos saltar.

Como camia el tiempo la forma de ver las cosas, recuerdo el pavor tan horrible que sentí cuando esta en la puerta de la avioneta, ver todo tan chiquitísimo, pensé que no podía haber en este mundo nada que me hiciera saltar, pero ver como Renee salió corriendo y salto como si de unos tantos metros se tratara, me descoloco y salte sin pensar, esa sensación de histeria e euforia que se experimenta al verte caer sin nada que sujetarte es impresionante, pero luego todo vale la pena, la paz que se siente al ver todo la ciudad suspendida en el aire como si volaras no tiene precio.

Esos son los recuerdos que me hacen bien, recordar a aquellas tardes con mis padres en donde todo estaba bien, todo estaba en su lugar, me ayudan a dejar de lado esos espantosos últimos momentos en que los vi con vida.

Aquellas imágenes que he logrado dejar muy adentro, cuales no pienso invocar ahora, no lo soportaría, me supera, no puedo.

Se que no debería estar aquí sola, nunca me ha hecho bien visitarlos sola, pero es así la única forma en la que puedo desahogarme totalmente. De otra manera tendría que contener las lagrimas, sollozos y el dolor que me consume de solo entrar al cementerio, no me ayuda nada ver las miradas de ellos llenas de preocupación, tristeza y dolor al ver como me desmorono con solo un soplo de viento de este frio lugar.

Como ahora, el frio es impresionante, me cala hasta los huesos, mis músculos ya están entumidos, buen eso también es culpa de la posición y del tiempo que llevo aquí sentada al lado de mis padres.

-¡achuk!- perfecto ahora me ganare una buena reprimenda por no cuidar de mi salud y ya me duele la cabeza.

Cuando era niña y me resfriaba lo único que calmaba el dolor de cabeza que causaba la congestión nasal era cuando papa me acunaba en sus brazos y nos mecíamos el la silla mecedora que había en mi cuarto en completo silencio, arrullados solo por el constante rechinar de la mecedora, era tan pacíficos, tan calmantes esos momentos que no tardaba en quedar dormida en sus brazos.

Charlie mi papa era la persona mas pacifica que conocí, un hombre inteligente muy callado y tímido, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en donde expresaba sus sentimientos, un hombre que te decía te amo con sus acciones y no con frases, compartíamos momentos tan íntimos y diferentes a los que compartía con Renee, ella una persona alegre, atrevida, la cual no temía gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía a deferencia de papa que cuando la hacia se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

Su forma de expresar su cariño, era muy tierna y por que no un poco raro, cuando caminábamos juntos o cuando lo acompañaba a pescar (su pasatiempo favorito) se la pasaba mirandome en silencio, sus ojos me decían lo que su voz no se atrevía, me miraba con tanto amor y orgullo que muchas veces se me humedecían los ojos.

En otras ocasiones entraba en mi cuarto, creyéndome dormida, acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba palabras como "tu y tu mama son mi razón de ser princesita, tu eres la luz de mis ojos, agradezco a dios el poder llamarte hija, eres mi gran orgullo bebe" en un mormullo bastante bajo para no "despertarme" besaba mi cabeza y marchaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, ni que tan fuerte, solo fui consiente que un par de brazos me abrasaban desde atrás.

Su perfume dulzón, atrayente y adictivo me informo de quien se trataba.

No estoy segura se que fue pero al estar entre sus brazos y sentir como me abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de lado la delicadeza fue el detonante, mis sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, mi cuerpo se estremecía victima de temblores tan fuertes que rayaban en las convulsiones.

Lentamente fui calmándome hasta no derramar mas lagrimas, mi respiración fue regulándose dejándome en calma.

-por que no me llamaste te hubiera acompañado-lo conocía perfectamente, su voz baja y triste, le dolía verme así

-quería hacerlo sola, estoy bien

-no digas estupideces, no estas bien, nos tenias preocupados bella saliste desde la mañana y mira ya se pone el sol- tenia razón el cielo pintaba un hermoso ocaso para nosotros

- lo siento no me di cuanta de que tan tarde era-dije dándome la vuelta sus ojos me miraban preocupados

Los ojos de Edward son de un dorado caramelo profundo, ahora dulces, los mismo ojos de Esme, son la mas hermoso que jamás halla visto, podría pasar toda la vida mirándolos y jamás me cansaría por el contraria me siento un poco, no, un poco no, muy obsesionada con ellos con el.

Con su cabello castaño cobrizo rebelde cayendo desordenado por su frente, mandíbula fuerte y masculina, nariz recta, pómulos marcados, su labio superior delgado complementando perfectamente con el inferior grueso, suaves y rojos.

Su rostro, un tributo a su cuerpo igual de perfecto, extrañamente no encaja en estereotipó de hoy en día, con ello me refiero a un cuerpo extremadamente voluminoso, exuberante y bronceado.

Por el contrario es bastante pálido, delgado sin llegar hacer flacucho espalda ancha, abdomen plano con unas marcadas chocolatinas, brazos y piernas fuertes torneadas y su trasero ¡por dios su trasero! Me dan unas ganas incontrolables de morderle cuando usa pantalones que le marcan su precioso y tentador culito… si ya lo se soy una maldita pervertida lo siento…

-bella me siento morir al verte sufrir así,g dime que puedo hacer para despejar esa tristeza de tus ojos, hago lo que sea- dijo acariciando mis mejillas húmedas

- Edward esto no es algo que puedas hacer, tengo que aprender a vivir con esto, ya el tiempo me ayudara... no todo lo que quiera, tu lo tienes o me lo puedes dar, solo te pido que me sostengas en tus brazos cuando me encuentre así

-siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaremos a tu lado

No Edward no lo estarás, no siempre como yo lo deseo o de la forma que lo anhelo

-ahora vamos que Jasper y Emm deben de estar de los nervios –continuo

-y jazz no estaba en Atlanta- dije recordando que jazz no llegaría hasta dentro de tres días, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-bella, hoy recibiste el grado de tu maestría, están todos en casa de mama esperándote, ¿crees que Jasper no estaría aquí? ¡Por dios! bella se regreso desde parís cuando se entero que te caíste unas cuantas escalas de las gradas de tu apartamento, y tan solo te torciste el tobillo-dijo exasperado caminando hasta el auto a mi lado

-lo hace por que me quiere y se preocupa- la verdad es que los hechos no fueron así, lo que paso fue que jazz me llamo al móvil y al no responder llamo a Emmett, y el tonto solo le dijo que me había caído de las escaleras y no de solos los últimos cuatro escalones y ahora estaba en el hospital, el pobrecito pensó que era algo grave y no solo una torcedura, tonto Emm

- insinúas que yo no, que Jasper te quiere mas de lo que yo lo hago-dijo serio

-no quiero decir eso, es solo que el no se la paso todo el trayecto muerto de la risa mientras yo me retorcía de dolor

-primero: eso fue emmett y no yo. Segundo: tenías vestido y te vimos hasta la matriz tercero: no me reí en ningún momento

-¿estas seguro cullen? ¿En ningún momento?-dije luchando por no sonrojarme, no le daría gusto pues eso es lo que buscaba

-bueno si, pero tienes que saber que hasta tu perfecto Jasper casi muere de la risa cuando se entero-refunfuño

-pues por que fue gracioso- era la verdad

-entonces el si se puede reír y yo no

-deja de ser celoso Eddie, hay bella para todos-dije dándole un guiño

-tonta bella- me abrió la puerta del auto como el maldito caballero que es

-por favor llévame al departamento antes quiero cambiarme-dije viendo que se dirigía al otro lado de la ciudad- estoy toda embarrada

-ok pero primero llamas a mama y le dices que estas bien, por favor-dijo dando la vuelta en U

-esta bien-respondí Sacando mi móvil de la parte trasera de mis pantalones

-hola- contesto la voz de Esme después de tono

-mami Esme toy bien, perdona haberte preocupado, no me di cuanta de la hora lo juro-dije todo sin respirar e imitando el tono de cuando era niña

-isabella por dios me tenias con el corazón en las manos- respondió con voz angustiaba-¿en donde estas? ¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil? ¿Con quien estas?

-lo siento, estaba… estaba visitándolos y quería estar sola por eso apague el teléfono

-Ooh… ¿mi cielo estas bien? Ya vamos por ti…- no la deje terminar

-si, si estoy bien y no es necesario en unos momentos llagamos, estoy con Edward

-¿te encontró? Pobrecito mi bebe estaba tan preocupado que al ver que no aparecías salió a buscarte como loco- suspiro- y Jasper mi pobre niño parece león enjaulado, mejor le digo que ya apareciste, espera un momento te lo paso mi vida, y por favor llaga pronto, te estamos esperando… te quiero hija

-y yo mama-se escucho a Esme grita por Jasper

- bella mi vida ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien? Quieres que valla por ti, dime donde estas y salgo ya- dijo histérico mi ricitos de oro

-mi cielo tranquilízate por favor, ya vamos en camino, estoy perfectamente tu hermano esta conmigo-trate de calmarlo

-bella por favor, me hagas esto de nuevo princesa, no te pierdas así, llevas todo el día fuera, no dices para donde vas, ni con quien, no llamas o contestas, tu no eres así, nos tenias preocupados pensé que te había pasado algo-respondió un poco mas tranquilo

-perdóname cielo, en una hora estamos en casa, por cierto me vas diciendo por que estas aquí, si tu viaje estaba planeado para dentro de tres días-trate de cambiar de tema

-simple, te extrañaba demasiado

-mas te vale, adiós cielo

-adiós-colgó

Voltee mi rostro para ver a Edward, quien me miraba de una manera extraña con una mueca en sus labios

-¿y a ti que te pasa? Por que me miras así

-a mi no me pasa nada isabella- respondió en voz fría y mirando hasta el frente

-se puede saber que rayos te hice cullen para que me llames isabella- dije desconcertada, este hombre debería de venir con un manual

-así te llamas ¿no? "cielo"


End file.
